Emma Agreste
''NOTE: This character belongs to The Owl City. No edits will be made without my permission and anyone doing so will have any changes reverted to the way it used to be. 1= |-| 2 = |-| 3 = '''Emma Josephine Agreste' is the main heroine of Miraculous: Celestial Guardians. The middle child among the three children of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as well as their only daughter. Infamous for her extremely turbulent outbursts when provoked, Emma is currently under a semester-long probation for her recent assault on the upperclassmen by the school principal. She risks getting expelled from her school should the blonde firebrand lash out into a violent rage one more time. With the Phoenix Miraculous, whenever Flairre enters it, Emma becomes wreathed in raging flames and out comes her superhero identity of Firebird, The Burning Maiden. As her name suggests, the element of fire is under her domain to battle the forces of Yumas and Homunculi terrorizing France. Appearance General Appearance= Emma is a young teenager whose physical appearance is said to be a combination of her mother and father's looks. She has fair complexion, short blonde hair maintained in a disheveled bob style of an inconsistent length, with strands ending in the same level as her ears yet others go slightly past the chin, and her mother's bluebell eyes. |-| Civilian Attire= |-| Firebird= ... Background The middle child of two well-known figures in the fashion world, Adrien and Marinette Agreste, Emma was a cordial yet shy little girl whose antics of timidity was rather endearing to her family and her only friends at that time, Ryusei Sakuraba and Zara Kubdel. At four years old, she was being attended by a babysitter named Noelle, and it was her who would eventually give the bashful child the incentive to stand up. .... Personality Despite her devil-may care and spitfire tendencies, Emma's tough-looking nature belies an altruistic yet feisty young girl who holds deep respect and loyalty towards her family and friends, as well as a strong sense of what is right and wrong. Emma is known for her turbulent and snappy demeanor, in which she goes off in an infuriated manner ready to spill first blood at those who wronged her or her friends, such is the case of her recent actions against the upperclassmen, who are known to condenscendingly belittle the junior class, after she caught them attempting to sabotage their months worth of a school project. .... Powers & Abilities General Attributes= *'Athleticism': Emma is shown to be quite athletic and agile. Her level of athleticism enables to her traverse on narrow surfaces such as rails or ropes, albeit slowly, vault through obstacles while running through the streets of paris, and jump from one rooftop to another with minimal or no damage, although she rarely does this because of how risky it is. *'Quick Reflexes': Emma has shown a higher aptitude of quickly responding to actions that are normally too fast for an average person to react. This includes ducking down when someone threw an object at her while reading a book, catch falling objects, and managing to nearly evade Dark Horse's fast-paced strikes while in her civilian identity. *'Tactical Intelligence': Emma has a staggering aptitude in formulating tactics that could turn the tide to her favor if she ever find herself in a tight corner. Upon careful observation of a Yuma or a Homunculus' abilities while keeping her focus in the fight, she can provide direct countermeasures utilizing the combination of her pyrokinesis and certain aspects of her surroundings to even the odds, as well as needing assistance of her fellow allies' respective powers. In contrast to her combat cleverness, she isn't exactly well-versed in her academics, having mediocre grades in Mathematics, Science, and Literature. *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Emma is shown to be quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat, utilizing it in a simple yet effective style. She is capable of beating up able-bodied opponents with her punches, elbow strikes, and shoulder charges. |-|As Firebird= Pyrokinesis True to her name, Firebird can freely produce and control fire and heat of her own volition. The flames are magical in nature and possess a sort of mystical intensity that allows them melt steel faster than normal fire, cut through stone as if they were made of paper, and imbue objects that are normally susceptible to fire, such as wood. Despite the esoteric properties, Firebird's flames are still vulnerable to water, and if the firebrand heroine gets submerged in water or doused by large volumes of the liquid, she loses access to her abilities for a long period, roughly estimated to be an hour or so. Not even reverting back to her civilian identity, then transforming again can reignite her flames, forcing Firebird to exactly wait for the alloted timeframe to use her powers once again. Firebird has a repertoire of unorthodoxed techniques using her flames, such as: *Ruby Overdrive: Firebird channels her flames on her fists to deliver a brutal punch that leaves the target writhing in painful burns. *Burning Distortion: .... *Egg Bombs: Firebird compresses the heat of her flames into an egg-shaped projectile, then hurls it at her designated target. The "egg" will release the condensed heat into a short burst of scorching fire that can affect within a wide area. Commonly used as a crowd control instrument when dealing with hordes of enemies. *Firestream: Firebird blasts the enemy with a column of intense flames from her palms. The flames are excruciatingly painful but they are hampered by their short range. At close range, the stream can melt away materials normally resistant to the element such as stone, but it takes time for the heroine to fully turn a slab of concrete into a lava-like substance. Typhokinesis (via Combustiblade) Firebird can also launch and manipulate bursts of smoke coming from the Combustiblade. While inferior when it comes to destructive power, smoke compensates this particular flaw by having a wider range and the ability to curve around obstacles when used as projectiles, as well as providing a good distraction in keeping her enemies confounded by a thick blanket of non-hazardous smoke, thus using that moment to flee from the fight. The Combustiblade has a limited supply of smoke and can be replenished by draining smoke coming from the usual sources, such as chimneys, grills, and those coming from the pipes of vehicles. Interenstingly, the smoke drained by her weapon attains an esoteric property into them, which enables them achieve capabilities ordinary smoke cannot do, such as making non-organic lifeforms experience coughing, the same is said towards Yumas and Homunculi. Firebird is unable to replenish smoke from sources that are caused by her own flames. Like her usual fire, she is unable to control smoke if she is soaking wet, and must wait for at least an hour. Firebird also came up with a few smoke-related abilities, such as: *Cinderhead: By consuming a huge chunk of smoke and imbuing it with fire, Firebird discharges a powerful mass of ember that deals an explosion upon impact, striking both friend and foe alike. *Veiling Smoke: Sprays out a blanket of smoke that covers a wide area, giving time for Firebird and her allies to retreat from the battle. Heat Resistance Firebird is naturally impervious towards intense heat, but she is still vulnerable to actions caused by fire, such as explosions or other fire-based attacks. Biphron's spirit-based flames are one of those exceptions that could easily break her immunity towards heat. Swordsmanship .... Majestic Inferno Firebird's secret superpower. Like the mythical beast her Miraculous was based on, this ability allows Firebird to undergo a second transformation in which she turns into a majestic phoenix. ... Trivia *Firebird's design was inspired by Kamen Rider OOO in his TaJaDoru Combo and Kamen Rider Wizard in his Flame Style. * As punishment for her recent behavior, Emma has to work at her grandparents' bakery every weekend. ** When she first started working there, she worked as a cashier and a janitor. * Emma had a streak of misdemeanor when she was around 11-12 years old, and was sentenced to spend a few months inside a juvenile detention center. They were all petty crimes though. ** Vandalism: Emma vandalized monuments, buildings, and even posters with her rather impressive graffiti. Despite the local government and authority's overwhelmingly negative reception of her actions, she gained a considerable amount of fans who take a liking of her art style. ** Theft: When a blackout suddenly hit Paris due to unforeseen circumstances, Emma purloined a high-end jacket at a department store when most of the populace were confused by the sudden darkness. She then donated said jacket to charity anonymously. *Thanks to Ryu doing it out of boredom and having five years of learning it, Emma can speak Japanese at an intermediate level. **However, she still has difficulty in understanding and speaking in Chinese. * She unironically likes and listens to Country music. She doesn't understand the whole stigma against it. **Her favorite country artists are George Strait, John Denver, and Kenny Rogers. * Emma picks her nose whenever she's alone. * Personality-wise, Emma's rebellious and troubled attitude can be a stark contrast to her parents' more trustworthy personalities. Category:Female Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculous: Celestial Guardians Category:Superhero